The invention relates to a detachable shaving head for a vibrator dry-shaving apparatus, which includes:
A cap provided with a rectangular opening, PA1 A thin flexible shear plate provided with hair entrance apertures, which is attached to the long sides of the rectangular opening in arcuated form, and PA1 A cutting block provided with a multiplicity of cutters with arcuated cutting edges whose shape is in accordance with the arcuation of the shear plate. PA1 Pressure springs which press the cutting block into the arcuation of the shear plate, PA1 A hingeable carrying frame which is pivoted to the cap, which frame carries the pressure springs and the cutting block and forms a unit therewith, and PA1 Latching means for latching the carrying frame in the cap in its operating position, which latching means are only accessible by hand when the shaving head is removed from the shaving apparatus. PA1 Hinge arms which at their one end are pivoted to one side of the carrying frame and at their other end to the cap, parts of the cap and the carrying frame which engage in the operating position for the purpose of latching, being disposed at the side of the carrying frame which faces the hinge arms. Furthermore in the operating position of the carrying frame, the connection between the hinge arms and the carrying frame is located nearer the top of the arcuation of the shear plate than the connection line between the points of attachment of the hinge arms to the cap and the point where the engaging parts cooperate with each other for the purpose of latching. PA1 the hinge arms starting from the operating position, are hingeable relative to the cap through an angle which is greater than 90.degree., and PA1 the hinge arms are of such a length that in the fully hinged-out position the hinged points of attachment between the hinge arms and the carrying frame are located completely outside the cap.
From Netherlands patent application No. 7,014,748, which has been laid open for public inspection, such a detachable shaving head is known. The hinged connection between the carrying frame and the cap is formed by a hinge pin, which extends in the longitudinal direction of the carrying frame and which at its ends is connected to the sides of the cap. The carrying frame is journalled on said hinge pin. The carrying frame is latched in the cap with the aid of a bar which is slidable in recesses transverse to the longitudinal direction of the cap against the action of a rod-shaped spring. The two free conical ends of the bar protrude from the cap and cooperate with corresponding slots in the two side walls of the carrying frame, so that a latching system is formed. For re-setting the bar so as to release the latching system an actuating member is provided which is constituted by recess in the side of the bar which faces the apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide a detachable shaving head of the type mentioned in the preamble, in which no separate resilient means are required for latching the carrying frame in the cap, and which allows the carrying frame to be further hinged out of the cap. The invention is characterized in that said latching means also comprise:
An embodiment of the invention which may be used to advantage is characterized in that two hinge arms are provided which are constituted by the legs of a single substantially U-shaped bracket which is made of metal wire, the base of the U being pivoted to the cap.
Another embodiment allows the carrying frame to be hinged out very far relative to the cap and is characterized in that